Date Night Drabbles
by Tari Silmarwen
Summary: One-shots and drabbles about various Titans on dates. Rob/Star, BB/Rae, Cy/Sarah, Flinx, Hotgent, and others
1. Stunning

(A/N)- Hello faithful readers!

In the effort to spread some more love around to my plethora of Teen Titans ships (and because the anons on my Tumblr are hideously thirsty shippers), I wound up writing quite a few short little ship-fics to sate their and my appetite. This collection is where they're gonna go, along with any other little date ideas that pop into my head.

Ships are mostly toon-canon or comic-canon, with some exceptions. The only requirement for inclusion in this collection is that the couple (or couples) have to be getting ready for, coming back from, or currently on a date. T-rating is for the occasional implied hanky-panky.

I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Knowing me and my thirsty shipper ways, _Teen Titans_ would probably look a lot different in my hands. Thank your action gods I wasn't in charge eh?

* * *

 **Stunning**

"Do I gotta wear a dress?" complained Pantha.

"Couldn't find a pantsuit in your size on short notice, 'm afraid," Argent told her apologetically. "But I found a dress I think will suit you." She sidled a teasing glance the other girl's way. "Red Star'll like it too," she said.

Pantha mumbled something under her breath, hunkering down into her shoulders with a blush. "Fine. But if it's pink I'm running the other way."

"I wouldn't dream of putting you in pink, love," Argent reassured her.

-TT-

"Not to rush y'all, but the bus is leaving in three minutes," Herald said, twirling his horn idly as he stood next to the open portal.

"Argent said they'd be right out," Hot Spot replied. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "'course that's a relative term when it comes to her," he grumbled.

A light "Ahem!" came from the doorway.

"Oh hey, you're here," said Hot Spot cheerfully, his irritation melting away in an instant. "New dress?" he guessed.

She grinned and struck a pose like a model. "You like?"

He looked her up and down, appreciating the slinky red number she'd chosen for the event. "Suits you," he told her.

Red Star, meanwhile, was staring open-mouthed at Pantha. The girl wore a short black dress–nothing fancy, but it hugged her curves perfectly and showed off her long, stocky legs. Argent had paired the dress with some close-fitting calf-length boots and tied Pantha's hair back in a loose ponytail. The overall effect was, in his opinion, stunning.

Pantha smirked at his continued staring. "Don't hurt yourself, Tiger," she quipped.

The Russian shook himself out of his stupor. "My apologies," he said. "I am not used to seeing you in such… attire."

"Blame Argent. She's the one who thought you'd like it."

He paid a glance towards her, already tucked under Hot Spot's arm and heading for the portal opening with him.

"She was correct," he murmured softly.

* * *

(A/N)- This one is a bit short, I admit. Others will be longer, I promise.


	2. Evil

(A/N)- The prompt for this one was "Raven and Sarah Simms pulling pranks on Beast Boy and Cyborg during a double date. XD" which sounded hilarious and adorable and I hadn't yet taken a crack at doing BB/Rae and Cy/Sarah together yet so I dove right in.

I totally think Raven and Sarah would get along swimmingly and team up to tease Cyborg, and Cy and BB of course love hanging out together, so I can see the four of them just being really chill and fun when they double-date. I might want to do more with them at a later junction.

Anyway, on to the drabble!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, there would be way more shenanigans.

* * *

 **Evil**

Beast Boy had wondered why Raven had only smirked and told him to go ahead when he'd bet Cyborg he could drink the whole ketchup bottle. She and Sarah were perched on the edges of their seats, watching in amusement as he chugged the bottle.

"Blech!" he spat after the first mouthful. "This place's ketchup is _awful._ Way too spicy!" he complained. He could swear his whole mouth was burning.

"That's because it's not ketchup," Raven said, smirking, crossing her arms and sitting back.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, confused.

Sarah, who had been giggling behind her hand the past minute, pointed towards the bottle. "You've been drinking tabasco this whole time, Beast Boy," she finally managed.

Beast Boy gawped and looked closer at the little red bottle he'd been chugging out of, noticing for the first time the neat black letters that read: Tabasco Sauce–Extra Spicy!

He stared at the bottle a moment and then became acutely aware of the heat riding across his tongue. "Oh man…" he groaned. His eyes widened and he grabbed for Cyborg's glass of water and immediately dumped it into his mouth. It cooled the fire for only a moment, but then the burning sensation was back with a vengeance. He held his hands over his mouth as his whole face heated, but then had to leap up, flailing madly in a panic and running up and down the aisle.

"Ow ow hot hot hot hot HOT! I'M ON FIRE! RAVEN, HELP!" he cried.

Raven shook her head and levitated one of the bread rolls over to him. Beast Boy grabbed it out of the air and immediately began scarfing it down.

"Man, you are _evil_ , Rae," Cyborg commented, impressed.

"He's the one who picked up the bottle," she said with a shrug. "All I did was not mention that it wasn't ketchup."

The half-robot shook his head, chuckling.

"Don't laugh yet," Sarah told him, sitting back in her seat. She nudged Raven with her shoulder, shooting her a mischievous, conspiratorial look. "At least, not until you've seen the spider," she finished.

"What spi–" Cyborg glanced down into his soup bowl in time to see a large black shape scuttle across the edge. He let out a girly shriek, leaping up onto his seat and clinging to the edges of the booth for dear life.

Sarah put her head down on the table, laughing uncontrollably, and banging the wood with her fist. Raven gently withdrew her shadow projection back into herself.

"Now _that_ one," she said with a chortle. "That one was evil."

Beast Boy rejoined them then, munching the bread calmly. "And affsome," he said around mouthfuls of crumbs. "Good onf, Raffen," he told her, taking his seat.

"Can't take all the credit," Raven said, nodding towards Sarah, who had managed to raise her head from the table at last and grinned smugly at Raven's words.

Cyborg was beginning to peel himself down off the seat now, and he too was laughing. "Man, you really got me there," he said, sliding down into his seat.

Sarah reached across and took his hand. "Couldn't resist. Sorry. But hey, at least we know we're not going to go see _Radioactive Spiders 2_ after lunch today," she teased.

He huffed. "I didn't want to see it anyway," he mumbled, trying to save face as the table dissolved into giggles.


	3. Plushies

(A/N)- The prompt for this one was pretty vague actually, anon just asked for "a fluffy BBRae prompt".

And for some reason, my brain wanted to put them on a carnival date. So I did. :)

Disclaimer: Let's face it, if I owned Teen Titans I would write mushy shipper side stories pretty much 24/7 and nothing would ever be accomplished with the main plot, lol.

* * *

 **Plushies**

Beast Boy bit his tongue in concentration, flexing his wrist and aiming carefully. He tossed the ring with a small motion.

It clinked against two different bottle lids and ricocheted, bouncing off.

"Dangit!" Beast Boy exclaimed in frustration. He passed another five to the booth manager, trading him for three more rings. "All right, this time."

Raven, standing off to the side with her arms crossed, shook her head with a sigh. "You know, you really don't have to do this," she told him. "I have enough junk in my room."

"Don't be silly," Beast Boy told her, looking over his shoulder at her with a grin. "What fun is a carnival if you don't play any of the games? Besides," he said, turning back to the bottles, "I promised you I was going to win you a stuffed animal, and that's what I'm going to do."

His declaration did not translate to better luck on his next throw, which clattered between two different bottles. Beast Boy frowned, pursing his lips.

Raven almost chuckled. "All right, then. Knock yourself out," she said, shrugging.

Beast Boy squinted and took precise aim. He flicked the ring forward. It landed square around one of the bottles, circling the neck before settling down onto the body.

"Ha!" he whooped in triumph.

Raven double-took. "Wow…" she breathed, leaning forward to look closer. "You did it."

He beamed at her. "Did you ever doubt me?" he teased.

"Only towards the end," she joked back.

The booth owner scooted his stepladder over to his row of prizes. "Take yer pick son," he said cheerfully. "How 'bout this one eh?" he offered, holding up a large brown teddy bear.

Beast Boy shook his head vigorously. "That one," he said, pointing up into the rafters.

The booth owner squinted. "The black one? Ya sure?"

The changeling's pearly whites flashed confidently. "Positive."

The owner shrugged and got down the stuffed animal, handing it to the changeling, who turned and presented it with a flourish to his girlfriend.

"Ta da!"

Raven's eyes widened as she took it. It was a black stuffed bear, a small bow painted with skulls attached to one ear, mouth stitched into a permanent frown and a small plush book attached between its hands.

"It's adorable," she blurted, staring into its beady eyes with something akin to affection.

"Thought of you when I saw it," Beast Boy said. "I figured it'd suit you way more than… I dunno a unicorn or something."

The corners of her mouth turned up wryly. "For the record, I would have accepted one. Just to humor you, you understand."

"Of course!" he acknowledged.

She held up the bear. "But thanks," she told him. "This is… perfect." Raven leaned forward to put a hand on his shoulder and kiss his cheek. "And I appreciate all the work you put in to get it for me."

He slid an arm around her waist. "So… you hungry?" he asked, winking playfully.

She tucked her bear under one arm, her other hand drifting up his back. "Starving, actually."

He waved a hand forward, towards the food court in the distance. "Shall we, Milady?"

"After you, Handsome," she drawled in response.

The two walked off, attached hip to hip, under the light of the twinkling stars.

* * *

(A/N)- Just a quick clarification, dear readers, before you hit that review button:

I don't mind _too_ much if you offer suggestions for future chapters in your review. However, I'm not a request machine and I can't guarantee that every idea is gonna get used. If I really like an idea, I'll tell you right off the bat and it'll get written. (So Artemis Raven Courtney, expect that angsty BB/Rae chapter soon.)

But I reserve the right to politely decline. Generally two good rules of thumb to keep in mind:

1\. Don't be creepily specific. You know what I mean.

2\. If I don't ship it, it ain't happening. (Sorry Spaqua anon, I'm afraid that one's on the "no thanks" list.)

Other than that, let's all just have fun!


	4. Reflection

(A/N)- Reviewer Artemis Raven Courtney had an excellent idea for a prompt. Thus, this chapter. I hope you enjoy it Artemis.

Disclaimer: Nghf, I'm too tired and pregnant-brain-fogged to think up a witty disclaimer right now, you'll have to settle for my measly "I do not own Teen Titans."

* * *

 **Reflection**

Raven smoothed out the silken front of her dress, looking anxiously at her reflection in the mirror.

It was wrong.

She looked nice enough—the girl staring back at her was smartly clad in a black satin dress that hugged her curves, cutting off above her knees and pale shapely calves, simple silver jewelry adorning her neck and dangling from her ears—but she could shake the unease she felt. The girl in the mirror was too pale, too dark-haired, too gloomy-looking to compare to the sunny, bright, blonde specter whose image she could almost see superimposed over her own.

 _I'm nothing like her_ , she thought miserably.

Her hand drifted up to grab a lock of hair and she pulled on it softly, staring at the stranger that was her reflection.

Her empathic senses buzzed even before she heard the cheery greeting of Starfire at her open door.

"Are you ready, Raven? Beast Boy has emerged from his own room and is getting quite 'the anxious'," Starfire told her.

"I'm... I'm ready. I think," Raven said, lowering her hand and turning towards her friend. "Do I look okay?"

Starfire clapped her hands over her mouth with a squeal. "Oh Raven!" she gushed. "You look beautiful!"

Raven dropped her eyes, semi-turning back towards the mirror. "Right," she mumbled.

The glee slipped from Starfire's expression, replaced by a look of concern. "What is wrong?" she asked, stepping into the room.

"Nothing," Raven deflected.

Shaking her head, Starfire came up to her, reaching out to grasp both of Raven's hands gently. "It is not nothing. You are doing the avoiding of eye contact."

Always perceptive, that Starfire. Always knew when something was wrong. Raven sometimes wondered how she could do it without being an empath.

She bit her lip, trying to formulate the words to explain her feelings and realizing how silly it sounded in her head. "...It's stupid," she said.

Starfire's eyes gleamed warmly, supportive. "Tell me," she urged.

Raven sighed before gathering her thoughts. "Are you sure this is okay?" she asked. Making a shrugging gesture with her shoulders she went on, "I mean... him, me... us?"

Azar, was she seriously asking _Starfire_ if it was okay that she was dating Beast Boy? The alien princess had known about her feelings for the changeling longer than anyone.

"He asked if you would enter into a romantic relationship with him and you consented, correct?" Starfire asked, just to help clarify the situation for both of them. Her green eyes wrinkled. "Are you having the second thoughts?" she questioned.

"No, just..." Raven sighed again, eyes on the floor, feeling an embarrassed heat beginning to flush through her face. "I'm starting to wonder... why me? I don't look or act anything—I mean—" She caught herself before she could finish that thought and switched gears to something more general, less... situationaly specific. "Am I really his type?" she wondered.

"Ohhhh..." Starfire voiced, her head nodding in understanding. "You are worrying about his previous romantic feelings for Terra."

Raven's shoulders slumped. As usual, Starfire could see right through to the heart of the matter.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it," she admitted.

Starfire shook her head long-sufferingly. "Raven... it does you no good to make comparisons." She squeezed Raven's hands tighter, and the empath looked up finally, into the Tamaranian's kind expression. Starfire's voice rang with sincerity as she said, "You are you. Terra was Terra. She will always be a part of his past, and you cannot displace his feelings for her. But there is plenty of room in Beast Boy's heart for new feelings—his feelings for you—to grow."

Raven felt her throat tighten. She wanted to say something in return, but the words choked her, stopping up her airways a moment before she coughed pointedly to clear them.

"That's... I..." she stammered.

 _Thank you, Starfire._ C'mon it was three words, why were they giving her such a hard time?

Her awkward moment was cut short and she was spared further embarrassment when Cyborg's voice called out from the doorway.

"Dang girl," Cyborg crowed in appreciation. Both girls turned to see him leaning against the door frame with a cheeky grin. "You look good," he complimented. "What's the hold up? You gettin' cold feet?" he teased her.

"She is having the feelings of inadequacy in light of Beast Boy's previous girlfriend," Starfire explained with a little smile.

Raven stepped back, letting go of Starfire's hands. "Well, I was," she corrected. She met their eyes with a smile of her own. "Now I think I'm okay," she told them.

Cyborg nodded in approval. "Good to hear it. 'cause it's nothing you need to worry about," he assured her. "The little dude adores you, Rae." He gestured over his shoulder with his chin. "Now come on, you're keeping him waiting."

With more confidence now, and without giving the mirror a second glance, Raven patted down her dress one last time, and joined her friends as they walked her to the common room where her date waited.

* * *

(A/N)- Starfire is the bestest BFF you could ask for, trufax.

She also totally ships BBRae. C'mon. You know it's true.


	5. Aishiteru

(A/N)- Haven't nearly finished crossposting from the tumblr prompts yet but this idea caught me and wouldn't let my brain go and I just wanted to write it sooooo bad.

So here you are my lovelies, Robin and Starfire's first official date Post-Tokyo. For this one I wanted to capture something of a "honeymoon" feel, that kind of joy and exhilaration that comes from finally being together in an official capacity. Because seriously, Robin and Starfire were already so RIDICULOUSLY happy together at the end of _Trouble in Tokyo._ Thus I present the two being the most precious adorable dorks together.

Also, a side note to the anon(s?) who keep reviewing with one-word pleas to update every few days or so... CHILL. You're not helping to motivate me, you're just being annoying. If you're gonna fill up my inbox with notifications that often, at the very least say something of substance.

Anyway...

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Rats.

* * *

 **Aishiteru**

"May we... hold hands?"

It was such a simple request, but one that Robin was only too happy to grant.

She had whispered it as the officers—the real police this time, not Daizo's personal cadre of troopers—pulled up, and all the while as they roped off the scene, gathered pictures and physical evidence, took down the Titans' statements, and led the disgraced commander away in handcuffs, they had been attached so, palm to palm, her warm orange fingers entwined with his.

They held hands as they showed the officers inside the wrecked publishing facility, held hands as they mayor was rushed in to apologize and congratulate them, held hands as they were put up in a prestigious Tokyo hotel, checked in in the wee hours of the morning.

They were still holding hands when the bright yellow sunlight slanted across their faces and the rumpled white bedcovers.

It tickled hot on Robin's right side as he lay just looking into her face, delirious with happiness. Nothing had happened—they were both still fully clothed, atop the covers rather than under them—but it still felt like something in their relationship had been consummated. He had to remind himself, over and over again, that last night had been real. That it had happened. That she was his. That he was hers.

His thumb brushed her knuckles. Once she'd put her hand in his, he hadn't wanted to let go. Almost _couldn't_ let go. It just... _felt_ right.

Her eyes peeked open, and she smiled. Robin's heart fluttered. She was even more beautiful like this—eyes glowing deep emerald in the morning sunlight, red hair splayed across the pillows—than she'd been when he'd kissed her in the rain.

He returned the smile. "Good morning," he murmured with lazy affection, leaning across to plant a kiss on her forehead.

She giggled lightly.

"Did you get any sleep?" Robin asked her.

Starfire shook her head. "Not the wink," she said.

"Me neither," Robin admitted. He gazed into her eyes, whispering reverently, "It feels surreal. I almost... I almost can't believe it happened."

"It did happen," Starfire assured him. The smile on her face was heart-melting, full of so much _joy_. "We are together. I am-" She laughed softly, her happiness overflowing. "-your girlfriend."

"Yeah..." Robin laughed in turn, breathlessly. Shaking himself before he completely lost composure, he lifted his head, pushing up with his left arm into a sitting position. "We'd better get up. The others will be wondering about us." He kissed the back of her hand gently as she peeled herself off the bed.

They made their way to the door, still holding hands, and exited out into the shared living room of the penthouse suite the major had arranged for them. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were already up, gathered around the small kitchen table and nibbling from a platter ostensibly provided to them by room service.

"We- _ell!_ " Cyborg drawled the moment he saw them, a huge cheesy grin on his face. "How _are_ my little lovebirds this morning?" he asked.

Robin smiled again. "We're fine, Cyborg. No worse for the wear."

Beast Boy popped up beside them, sniffing curiously. "So... did you guys do it or what?" he asked.

Starfire tilted her head. "Do... it?"

Robin made a face, resisting the urge to smack Beast Boy in the shoulder. "We've been a couple less than twelve hours, Beast Boy."

"Well yeah, but I figured with how repressed you've been you guys would've totally—"

"Don't be gross, Beast Boy," Raven chided from where she sat, nose buried in the book of criminal history. "They don't have to rush into things if they're not ready for it."

The changeling shrugged. "Well at least tell me you're taking her on a date or something."

Robin glanced over at Starfire. "You think we have time?"

"The medal ceremony isn't until eleven," Raven said, putting her book down for a moment. "Conceivably you could have time to do something, if it was quick."

The Boy Wonder frowned, squeezing Starfire's hand a little tighter. "I wouldn't feel right about that. This..." He looked at his girlfriend significantly. "...This is special. I don't want to be sloppy about it." He looked around at the rest of them. "Besides," he said, "isn't anyone else eager to go home?"

"Well..." said Cyborg.

Starfire ducked her head sheepishly. "I am feeling the bit homesick."

"But we barely even got to _do_ anything!" whined Beast Boy. "We're in one of the coolest countries in the world! Why the heck would you want to go home?"

"He says, to the boy who spent half the night in a prison cell," Raven snarked.

A beat.

"...Fair enough," Beast Boy slumped in defeat.

-TT-

It was towards the end of the medal ceremony though, that Robin changed his mind. Going home meant facing the mundane. The routine. Possibly having to make a very awkward call to Gotham to do damage control.

No... if he could linger just a little longer, with her, here, away from all the pressures and stress of hero life... he decided he wouldn't mind postponing the trip home.

Beast Boy seemed happy enough about it, dragging Cyborg off on a quest to "Collect one figure of each Super Mega Mecha Sentai Five character that has ever existed!", as he put it, almost immediately after recovering from Raven's whallop. The empath disappeared off somewhere in the excitement that followed, giving Robin and Starfire a private smile before she split from them.

The two teens wandered off the stage, following their security escorts silently, shyly blushing at each other.

Starfire was the first to break the companionable quiet.

"What shall we do now?" she asked.

Robin squeezed her hand again. "Beast Boy's right. I need to take you on a date. Only..." He rubbed a hand through the back of his hair sheepishly. "I'm not exactly sure where to go."

The Tamaranian princess grinned broadly, offering him her other hand. "Well then," she said, "follow me."

And like that, they were off, leaving their security detail far behind them. Robin lost count of how many streets and alleyways they went down, stumbling every so often as he struggled to keep up with Starfire, who delighted in everything she saw, or heard, or touched.

It was a dizzying rush, and he was bombarded from every side with sensory overload. He pulled Starfire onto a smaller quiet side street, lined with cherry blossom trees, in order to escape it for a few moments.

Petals dropped off the branches, fluttering lightly to the ground, or landing in Starfire's hair and sticking there, making her look like some kind of fair spring fae. Robin reached up, brushing a few petals out of her bangs.

She giggled, plucking one from his hair as well.

"Would you like to take the rowboat again?" she asked.

"Actually," he said, feeling his stomach rumble, "I'm getting a little hungry. Why don't we take a break for lunch?" he suggested.

"Very well," Starfire agreed, already scanning signs for an eatery near them.

They passed a few that, though they interested Starfire, seemed a little out of Robin's budget. The mayor had offered them a cash reward and more than once tried to persuade them to let him treat them, but Robin had politely turned down every offer, preferring instead to keep just a small amount of converted currency to pay for meals and snacks.

Finding a restaurant within their price range, she tugged Robin's arm, and they crossed the busy street to it.

Soon, they were seated across from each other, kneeling at a low wooden table in a pleasantly-lit, casual dining room, filled with friendly servers and curious patrons that glanced at them every so often.

Robin tried not to feel self-conscious as he nibbled on something sweet that he couldn't identify, but very much liked the taste of.

The server stopped by and poured more hot water into Starfire's little porcelain teacup. She nodded at him as he was straightening up.

" _Arigato,"_ she said to him.

The server nodded in turn with a smile before moving on to the next table.

Robin watched Starfire from across the table, slightly jealous of how comfortable she looked being here, how at ease and confidently she spoke.

He reached across and tapped her wrist.

"Teach me some," he said.

She wrapped her hands around her cup and glanced at him curiously. "Japanese?" she guessed.

"Bruce never really got around to that one," Robin explained. "I'm conversational in German, French, Spanish, Italian, Romanian, Mandarin, and Russian." He ticked off the languages on his hand. "And before I—" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "—left, we were working on getting my Arabic up. But Japanese never seemed all that high a priority to him."

"Well..." Starfire bit her lip, thinking a moment. "Hmm. Where to begin?"

She was pensive and lost in her thoughts for a second or two, and then she straightened up with a smile and a gleam in her eyes.

" _Aishiteru,"_ she sounded out for him.

"What does that mean?" he asked, though the way she'd said it and the way it made his heart feel weirdly warm gave him an idea.

"'I love you'," she whispered.

Robin's heart did little flips inside his chest and he was almost dizzy for a moment or two. It was still hard to believe they could say it so freely now.

"Ai... shteru..." he pronounced awkwardly.

" _Aishiteru,"_ Starfire corrected gently.

" _Aishiteru,"_ Robin repeated, getting it right this time. He grinned. "Give me another one."

" _Konnichiwa_. Good day," she said.

" _Konnichiwa,"_ Robin recited back.

They ran through a few more simple phrases—"How are you?", "What is the time?", "Are you okay?", "My name is"—while they finished their lunch. Standing up from the table, they linked hands again, leaving a generous tip for their server as they departed.

Their next stop was a bustling shopping district lined with shops on either side of the street. Starfire pulled him into shops seemingly at random, chasing whatever she happened to be most fascinated by in the moment.

After about an hour they wound up in a small, family-owned shop that seemed to specialize in traditional Japanese clothing. The young clerk behind the counter squealed excitedly when they entered; from the rapid-fire conversation she had with Starfire and an older boy who appeared to be her brother it seemed she was apparently a fan. The energetic girl practically dragged Starfire from rack to rack, begging her to try on this or that, and Starfire gushed appreciatively over each item. Robin could only really follow the gist of their conversation by the tone and gestures, and picked up stray familiar words here and there.

He found himself sitting in a chair outside the fitting rooms, nervously tapping his fingers together, with the clerk's older brother standing nearby and watching his sister's antics with Starfire in amusement.

Robin could hear the two girls giggling behind the curtain. He scuffed the floor with his boot, an anxious pace in his pulse.

He'd played out this scenario before, for many a trip to the mall with Starfire in the past, but always as a friend. Never as a boyfriend. Was that why it felt so different this time? Why it made his heart crash against his ribcage in anticipation?

The young clerk peeked out, gesturing at Robin and her brother to pay attention. She drew the curtain aside with a flourish.

Starfire stepped out and for a second Robin forgot how to breathe.

She was swathed from head to toe in soft pink silk, with silver-threaded embroidery running in organic patterns all over it. A wide sash of darker, heavier material belted at her waist. The sleeves draped low from her arms and the dress fit comfortably around her gentle curves, making her a picture of feminine elegance. Even now the young clerk was completing the picture, pulling Starfire's hair back and up, twisting it into a loose bun and sticking ebony hairpins into it.

All he could do was stare at her in dazed admiration. He only shook out of it when he felt the store clerk's brother nudging him in the ribs with his elbow, in a teasing, congratulatory manner.

"Not bad eh? Eh?" he joked in lightly accented English.

Robin ducked his face, blushing and unable to hide his goofy grin. Getting a hold of himself, he slipped his wallet from his belt. "How much?" he asked.

The store clerk waved her hands, speaking rapidly and excitedly.

"It is a gift," Starfire translated. "She just wishes for us to tell everyone where we got it."

Robin stowed his wallet and stood up from his seat. "Deal," he agreed.

He offered his arm to Starfire and she slid comfortably up against his side.

He could hear the clerk squealing behind them as they departed.

-TT-

The blades of the grassy knoll tickled beneath their hands. Starfire leaned her head on his shoulder, one of her hairpins gently poking his cheek. The night breeze was chill and crisp, and smelled of rich rejuvenated earth and moist air. White stars glimmered in the navy blue twilight sky, and brilliant bursts of color and fire popped against their backdrop.

It seemed so long ago that he'd watched fireworks with her. The Ferris wheel at the pier-side carnival felt like the distant past. He hadn't known he was in love with her then—or perhaps he had and just didn't want to admit it. All he'd known was that he liked being with her, that her smile warmed something inside him, and that he cared about her being happy and safe. He'd wanted to protect her from the very start, and the more time he'd spent with her, the more he never wanted to leave her side.

He should have taken the chance as soon as he'd realized he loved her. It should have been like this right after they'd gotten home from being stranded on that planet where they're had to confront their feelings. All that time wasted, while he held back, hesitated, made excuses, and pushed her away.

He'd been _such_ a fool.

Starfire sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and snuggling into him.

"I wish never to forget this," she whispered.

His hand curled around hers. "I'll remind you. Every day," he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She giggled. Robin was reminded all over again how wonderful the sound of her laughter was.

 _Pop! Pop!_ the fireworks burst in the distance, casting a rainbow arrow of colors across their faces. After a moment or two, Starfire stirred.

"Should we return to the room?" she inquired.

"Not just yet," he murmured. "Let me... let me have this. Just a little longer." He wanted to stay in that moment forever really. But he could be happy with five more minutes.

Starfire nodded. "Very well," she said.

So they lingered, caught up in the beginning of something beautiful.


	6. Darkened

(A/N)- The prompt for this one was, "Blackfire and Red X getting down to business during/after a party."

I may or may not have squeed.

This will be a little NSFWish and hard 'T'. Almost leading towards 'M' territory. You have been dutifully warned.

Disclaimer: Oh the filthy, filthy things I would do if I owned Teen Titans...

* * *

 **Darkened**

A familiar filtered voice caught her ear underneath the pounding base and the whooping of the crowd.

"Hey."

Blackfire turned with a grin to see Red X leaning up against the bar. "Hey yourself," she greeted. She put her hands on her hips. "What brings _you_ here?"

"Just liberated a suitcase's worth of the latest high-tech devices from their vault at STAR Labs. Decided to treat myself for a job well done," he explained, tipping a shotglass in her direction. "You?"

"Came for the party, stayed for the booze," she said, shrugging. "I was actually getting ready to leave after this song." Her violet eyes slid towards him slyly. "But I could be persuaded to stay… given the right company."

Red X grinned beneath his mask and patted the stool next to him. "Take a seat, babe. Unless you'd prefer somewhere a little more intimate?" he asked. "The VIP lounge maybe?"

Blackfire raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You can get us in?"

The thief waved a wad of cash before her eyes. "With a little palm-greasing, naturally."

"Careful where you flash that, handsome," she teased. She reached forward and draped her arms around his neck and shoulders, sliding her body against his chest. "Someone might try to take it from you," she purred in a husky whisper.

"I always relish a challenge…" he replied.

-TT-

Moments later—after slipping the doorman a few hundreds—the two were ensconced in the privacy of the VIP lounge and had taken up residence on a couch in a dark corner of the room. Aside from one or two barflys at their stools and the waiter behind the counter, there was no one to witness or interrupt as their mouths devoured each other's, their hands pawing, their limbs entwined. Blackfire nestled him into her as she lay on her back on the couch, her hands drifting up to tug at the edges of his mask, pull it up further than his mouth.

He caught her wrists, breaking off their passion for a moment.

"We talked about this, doll," he chided playfully. "I've got a mysterious reputation to keep."

"No one here's going to know you," she protested.

"Never hurts to be cautious."

She pouted, jutting out her bottom lip. "You're no fun."

"I'm tons of fun," he laughed. "You just can't handle my beautiful face. You're not ready for it, cutie."

"Your beautiful face is going to have a new dent in it if you don't put that mouth of yours to good use," she warned.

The corners of said mouth pulled upwards. "What'd you have in mind?" he asked.

She grabbed his hands, guiding them to rest on her breasts. "You're a smart boy, handsome," she trilled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Come on," he breathed, lowering his face to the nape of her neck and planting sucking kisses on her skin. "Don't I even get a hint?"

"Only if you're good," she replied, even as her head tilted back and her eyes closed.

A low growl rumbled through his chest. "So we're playing _that_ kind of game huh?" His hand brushed along her thigh and drifted up under her skirt.

A soft gasp escaped her. His gloved fingers were so… gentle…

"Am I getting warmer?" he murmured, lips brushing against her ear.

She responded by opening her legs, wrapping them around his thighs and drawing him in. "You're getting the general idea…" She grabbed his head, pulling him to her for a long, hot, feverish kiss. His hands combed through her hair as she clutched handfuls of the back of his mask.

When he managed to pull back finally, he leaned on one elbow, resting his body across hers. "I think I know the answer," he quipped.

"Hmm?" Blackfire teased.

"It was Red X, in the lounge, with the dark-haired Tamaranian bombshell."

She laughed, but it turned into whimpering grunts as he leaned down to trail wet kisses down her stomach. He shifted lower and lower, caressing her legs, and soon her moans of delight were drifting up from their corner.

Over at the bar a woman looked up from her drink with her mouth puckered, her face souring with revulsion. She shot an incredulous look towards the corner.

"Seriously?!"


End file.
